


Flowers In Her Hair

by animenutcase



Category: Lux-Pain
Genre: Gen, community: 30_flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yayoi was always very modest about her looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In Her Hair

Rui was happy with her appearance, but that didn't stop her from admiring others. Yayoi in particular was beautiful as far as she was concerned.

In addition to her pretty, elegant face, Yayoi also had long, gorgeous red hair that only made her look more like a classy lady.

"Don't you think that Yayoi's hair is pretty, Saijou?" Rui asked one day, remembering the day she and Mika asked what sort of hairstyle he liked.  
"I think you might be exaggerating, Rui." Yayoi gave a small chuckle. "My hair isn't really anything to write home about. I think yours looks better than mine does. Your curls are so pretty!"  
"Maybe, but keeping your hair long and straight gives you more variety in what you can do with it." Rui waved her finger at her.

Saijou didn't say anything and just watched the two girls go back and forth.

"What sort of things do you think I could put in my hair, anway?" Yayoi asked, her face starting to turn red.  
"Anything, really!" Rui laughed. "Hair clips, scrunchies, flowers... You could make any of them look good."  
"Cosmos." Saijou said suddenly.

Both girls turned to look at him in surprise, having been under the impression that he wasn't listening.

"As far as flowers go, I think that cosmos might be good." He continued.  
"Wow, Saijou." Rui said as her face slowly turned into a grin. "I never thought you'd be the sort of guy who was into flowers!"  
"I'm not." Saijou added, but Rui ignored him, already packing up her bag.  
"It's settled, then!" She declared. "We're heading to flower shop to pick up some cosmos!"  
"Now?" Yayoi gave her an incredulous look. "But Rui, lunch is almost over!"  
"We'll just have to hurry, then." Rui grinned at her. "And Saijou, you're coming too! We'll need our flower expert to help choose which cosmos."  
"I just said that I'm not really an expert on flowers." Saijou tried to explain, but both his and Yayoi's protests went ignored as Rui pulled them out of the cafeteria.

Well, there were worse ways to spend an afternoon, he supposed. And the cosmos _did_ look rather nice in Yayoi's hair once Rui figured out how to style it.

**Author's Note:**

> Cosmos according to the language of flowers: Modesty, pure love of a virgin (Source: http://bonnydoongarden.corecommerce.com/The-Language-of-Flowers.html)


End file.
